


Quidditch Injury

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2013, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pre-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva worries about her injured girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for miss_morland for Fandom Stocking.

Minerva anxiously paced along the wall outside the emergency ward of St. Mungo's. The Mediwitch had been in there for a long time; Rolanda couldn't be hurt that badly, could she?

The Bludger had hit it hard in the back, but that was a fairly common injury for professional Quidditch players, one would think. Surely the emergency staff here would be used to those kinds of injuries, especially on game weekends. Minerva herself would never get used to seeing her girlfriend injured, but surely professional healers would know what to do!

Finally the door opened, and Minerva halted her pacing, watching eagerly as the Mediwitch emerged. "She's going to be just fine," she reassured Minerva quickly. "You can go in now."

Needing no second invitation, Minerva dashed into the small ward. Rolanda was lying in bed on her stomach, bandages crisscrossing her back, and she grinned wryly at her concerned girlfriend.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked quickly, sitting in the available chair. The bandages were a worrying sight.

Rolanda smiled blithely. "I'm just fine."

That kind of evasion didn't work for her students either, and Minerva simply raised one eyebrow at Rolanda. After a long moment, Rolanda sighed in defeat, laying her head down on the pillow. "I have a little internal damage that will take a few days to heal," she admitted. "I'll probably be benched for next week's game, just in case."

"It was that bad?" Most injuries could be healed so quickly by magic. Lasting damage was rare, and worrying.

"My insides are fine," Rolanda scoffed. "They'll just be a bit tender for the next few days, and it would be better to avoid re-Bludgering them any time soon."

Minerva bit her lip, but didn't protest again. As much as she didn't want her girlfriend playing such a dangerous game, she knew that Quidditch was everything to Rolanda. Not being able to play, even for her own health, was anathema to the Chaser.

"You know, Professor Bellwether is retiring soon," she suggested, suddenly remembering the announcement from last week's staff meeting. "You could come join me at Hogwarts."

"Teaching?" Rolanda questioned.

"Teaching _flying_ ," Minerva clarified.

Rolanda harrumphed, but didn't object again. Minerva smiled and began to lightly play with her spikey hair. Maybe someday Rolanda would decide to retire and join her at Hogwarts. Minerva just hoped that it would happen before some Bludger retired her permanently.


End file.
